Just like the Movies
by DaniCaliforniaD
Summary: Doctor Who? The question means more to the seemingly human girl: Marilyn Monroe. No not THE Marilyn Monroe but strangely close. Uprooted from her Californian life to no where Nebraska she'll have to deal with snooty cute neighbor boy Alexander and his polar opposites twin sisters. Through out questionable events her ripped apart life will get slowly stitched back together.
1. Chapter 1

*****NOTE: THE DOCTOR IS NOT PRESENT UNTIL ABOUT CHAPTER 7*****

Three days, five hours, twenty-six minutes and fifty seconds—wait! No scratch that, fifty-two seconds. This place officially sucks a monkey's furry brown _personal_ banana. Three weeks, zero hours, ten minutes, and it'd be overly disgusting if I knew the seconds to when my mom caught my dad with a freckled-face-not-so-innocent red head bent over his desk. _Uck!_ Why _we_ had to move to this I'm-on-the-corner-of-boring-and-hick town I have no idea! Okay, so maybe the town wasn't really infested with hicks but still it is boring and in the middle of nowhere and more than a little bit creepy and why the hell can't my dad be stuck here instead of my mom? I mean he _is_ the whole reason for the move! Good bye Pacific Groove, Monterey Peninsula, skate boards, surf boards, beaches, friends, and all that California had to offer! Hello Hemingford Nebraska with population 857 and not a lake in sight!

"I'm so going to be murdered by the Children of the Corn." I muttered to my window seal from my small rectangular window seat.

"Marilyn Joana Monroe!" My mother's anxious and excited voice filtered up interrupting my day of glaring out at corn, willing for the creepy little gingers to try and snatch me away to appease "he who walks behind the rows" and grow some more corn.

I sighed and shoved long strands of hair out of my face and stomped down our narrow steps that for some reason have to be _a whole foot_ tall. The drab yellow and green 1960's flower wallpaper was in shreds all over the supposed living room. Mom popped out of the doorway that lead to some room under the stairs. She was decked in—God save me!—a paint splattered denim jumpsuit and a black bra being flaunted through the five buttons she forgot to do. Decked off with a red bandana holding back any of her reddish brown curls that escaped that big 'ol mess she calls a bun. In short, she looked like the chick from those "We Can Do It!" posters from WWII, or was it WWI? Either one, she still looks like the chick cigarette and all.

Puffing smoke in my face Mom said, "Honey why don't you go out around town? Make some friends, 'cause honestly? You're losing your tan." Mom laughed at her own joke since it was practically impossible for me to get past that "base tan" every girl tries to get during Spring Break.

"_Mom two things:_ first, quit smoking in the house, it's icky. Second, we live _three miles_ out of town. Well, okay not _three_ but I still don't have a Nebraska driver's license so, you're stuck with me. Deal," I turned to head back up the annoying stairs when mom cleared her throat and did one of those _harrumph_ things mom loves.

"We have two neighbors here," Mom gestured to her left, "The cute boy next door who looks a year older than you with twin sisters your age," She gestured to her right, "or the one with a bow tie and glasses."

I snorted and Mom smiled, knowing she won the battle. But I wasn't leaving _yet_, and I'll probably put on some short shorts and a tank top then bounce around with my camera to drawl them in. Hopefully it's not a Californian thing but a nationwide one where if a semi-attractive ash blonde girl prances around with an old 1950's camera you tend to gawk and say hello.

"So," I rocked back on my heels as Mom bumped past me to start spreading peach paint on one wall while the others had a light red/orange color on them, "I was wandering…how you are going to work when we're like five states away from your job?"

"I can do my job anywhere Mar-Bear. It's not like I'm the director, I'm only the screen writer, and I'll do what we did before the trashy red head slut who shall not be named." Mom grunted and pushed a little too hard on the paint sponge thing, causing long streams of peach paint to slowly fall down the wall.

"So, fly away every other week? Leaving me _here?_ With a corn field across from the house," I asked frantic. My dad forced me to watch _Children of the Corn_ too many times when I was young.

"Princess Peach, don't worry. That corn is _our_ field, well at least a fourth of it is according to the deed. Anyways, it's to the _back_ and nothing will happen, now go play with the neighbors." She sounded exhausted and sad and a little paranoid. No wait that last part was me. Still, the lost nickname did ajar me some.

My dad use to call me that all the time, thus Mom never said it since _that day_. I decided she's had enough and skipped up the stairs. I quickly got out of my bunny shorts and purple oversized hood-less sweatshirt and into denim shorts and a red tank top. I grabbed my 1950's Revere 40 8mm wind up video camera and threw on a grey and white button down sweater before heading downstairs and out the door. I stood out by the corn and put my precious up to my eyeball and began rolling.

"In Hemingford Nebraska three policeman found the bodies of several missing adults that were murdered for 'he who walks behind the rose' and then disappeared the next day. Valid reasons why my mom needs to stop being a prickly porcupine and get the 'heck out of Dodge' before we get murdered for the Nebraskan's crops! Da-Dah-Dun," I said in my best horror movie voice as I walked along the corn, backing up I added, "And maybe ship dad and his slut-a-terry out here to give to them. Hum, I wonder if there are any gingers out here, then I would get even more freaked out. Corn field in Nebraska with some little baby gingers running amuck. Stephen King would be elastic to see his work of art coming to life."

I kept walking backwards trying to get more of the crop in my shot when I saw a small black smudge run across the bottom of it. I let out a yelp before yanking the camera down.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it!" A musical voice sounded from my left. I turned to see a girl two or three inches shorter than me smiling. Her dark brown bun bounced as she stretched out a hand, "I'm Lora, well _Ah_-Lora but everyone just calls me Lora."

I hesitantly took her hand and shook it, "Marilyn but people call me," I smiled brighter at her with my joke on the tip of my tongue, "Marilyn."

Lora let out a light laugh and said, "Nice. You wanna come over?"

I looked back at my house knowing my mom was either painting or sitting at the window chanting, "Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" to me.

Not wanting to let down Mom I said, "Yeah sure, why not?"

Lora jumped in delight and grabbed my free hand, "C'mon you're gonna love this! I, my brother, and my sister live all by _ourselves_ but our dad comes down every other week! How cool is that? It's like we're already grown up without all the hassle!"

I laughed for the first time since Dad decided to play peek-a-_ooh_ with the red head. I let Lora pull my arm towards her back door before pulling out of her grip. But before she could even open the door a girl that looked _exactly_ like Lora pushed her way out of the door and blocked our way into the house.

"Nu-uh Lora, remember what Alexander said before he left?" Lora's evil clone snapped open her eyes and instead of a soft hazel brown like Lora's there were harsh dark brown eyes. _Glaring_ directly at _me!_

"Lena _please_ we don't have to tell him!" Lora wined like a little child. It was adorable to watch but once I looked at _Lena_ the adorableness was gone with the snap of a finger.

"_NO_. Don't make me say it again Alora!" Lena said and crossed her golden arms over her chest.

"_Alena please,_ I even said your actual name this time, so _please!"_ I felt bad for Alora. Like, really, _really_ bad, by the looks of it she didn't have a lot of friends and I sort of want to be her friend…even if she did scare the beejezes out of me by the corn field.

Alena glared down at Lora and I started to shift awkwardly and toy with my camera to "make sure it did have film" and what not.

Deciding it'd be best if I just stopped by later or Lora came over to my house I said, "You know what Lora? Why don't we reschedule for tomorrow or something?"

"Really?" Lora sounded so happy that if I said no I would feel like I was kicking a puppy.

"Really, really, we can just hang out at my house. You might have to paint a wall or two but we'll find a way to make it fun." I said smiling reassuringly at her before turning to Alena, "It was nice to meet you Alena, I hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings by coming over."

Once the real meaning settled in for Alena I turned and left to cower back in my room, but then _something_ somewhat beckoned me to go out on the packed dirt road. The packed dirt road I've never seen another car besides the hermit crabs to the right, Lora's family, and my mom's car drive up. I kept walking and I started to film. Walking and filming. I wanted to do a voice over for it, but something told me to stay quiet. And then I heard it.

"Die you fuc…You little piece…die!" the yelling was being muffled by the thunder rolling around above my head, but I could still hear the hate in the speakers voice.

I know I should've turned around and bolted back to my house, but again _something_ was pulling me down the road. I walked, glancing up from the eye piece every other minute to make sure I didn't trip and completely wipe out my camera. It cost twenty-five dollars but I had to pay a couple hundred to get it to work like new, plus the film which is around forty to fifty dollars a roll. I was just thankful my mom was a good writer and my dad was a good enough scam artist to be CEO of some major company bull-malarkey that I didn't give to damns about.

There was a loud grunt from my right in the trees and I turned the camera towards it. Foliage obscured my view but when I zoomed in just enough on the camera I could see a…a dark hand shooting down _way_ to fast, followed by dark…

A hand rested on my shoulder, "You shouldn't be out here."

I yelped and turned around clutching to the camera to my chest for dear life, "Excuse…excuse me?"

There stood a boy…no, a _man_… with a bare well sculpted chest and arms, he had the most amazing abs I have _ever_ seen…and I lived in _Cali!_ Guys would show up to _school_ without a shirt to show off a new six or even eight pack…okay not really at school, but still! I peeked down to see yummy hip bones. The kind that makes that irresistible V shape and you just swoon over when you lay eyes on them. He had a little bit of a light brown happy trail and at that I quickly snapped my eyes up. _Dayum!_ He had the deepest sapphire blue eyes you'd ever see! They looked almost exactly like sapphires when light shines off them, and then there was the long I-style-it-but-it-always-goes-back-to-this messy wave of brown hair. I wanted to touch it so badly. His fully kissable lips turned up into a tight annoyed smile. Ah shit! He was saying something and he _completely_ caught me checking him out!

"I'm Alexander…do you speak English?" He asked slowly and suddenly he wasn't attractive anymore, and instead of touching his hair I wanted to yank it off his pretty little head.

"I'm Marilyn Monroe, and _yes_ I can speak English perfectly fine, thank you." I crossed my arms and looked at the ground muttering, "Grade-A, 'A' for Asshole."

"What was that?" Those kissable lips turned into a smirk, "A girl like you shouldn't say such _revaluating_ things."

Was he calling me _revaluating?_ "Excuse me?" I asked trying to glare holes into his forehead.

"You heard me." I guess now it was his turn to check someone out, 'cause those sparkling blue eyes seemed to roam just about everywhere. I do mean _everywhere._

I suddenly regretted wearing this sweater unbuttoned. When he took a second look I got irritable, "Are you done yet? Or do you want me to take a picture for you so we can be on our separate ways?"

"That would be a site…_not_ to see." Alexander the Duchebag stroked his chin while telling me I'm ugly.

Okay, I don't want to sound like I'm boasting but I _know_ I'm not ugly. I'm not like a supermodel or have-all-the-boys-chase-me pretty but I do _know_ I'm not ugly. I've dated several guys and a girl can't go out with like eight guys then some by age seventeen and be _ugly!_ I didn't have that large of a chest but I still teetered between a B cup and C cup, so that has to count for something. I had those annoying hour-glass hips and tiny waist. My buns raised a _little_, but I was fine with that. My light golden ash blonde hair hung to my tiny waist and framed my cat like gray eyes to _some_ extent. Sure I didn't really like my pen-straight nose that had nostrils that fanned out some. Heck, I had _three_ boyfriends tell me that my full—my top a little more than my bottom—Hollywood lips were amazing. That _has_ to count for something, right?

"I see you forgot how to speak again." Grade A said taking a chance to look me over again.

"I see you found something you like." I said glaring at his distracted sapphire eyes, daring him to look at me one more time.

"Not even, Mary." Alexander said all huskily making my insides turn to mush. But the fact that he called me Mary zapped them back to normal with anger.

"Don't _ever_ call me Mary." I hissed at him then turned around and stomped back up the road.

"I won't call you _ever!"_ he called at my back.

I turned around and walked backwards so I could shout, "Good, wouldn't want it any other way!" over the thunder.

"You're not a very good liar, _Mary!"_ He shouted back at me.

I turned back around and flashed him the one finger salute over my shoulder. He let out a deep make-you tingle-in-all-the-wrong-places laugh and I muttered a curse towards him in response. Somewhat glad to get the last words in I said my favorite motto when it comes to him:

"What a douche."


	2. Chapter 2

It rained endlessly. It wasn't even the kind of rain you can go dance in and sing off key to _I'm Singing in the Rain_ like Gene Kelly. This was the kind that if you stepped out in it you'll come running back in to wrap yourself in a blanket with a mug of coco in your hands. _Fun!_

"Marilyn, you have a visitor!" Mom shouted from her writing room that already had a full ash tray.

"Thanks Mom, just make it sound like this is a psyche ward, why don't you?" I shouted back before running down the stairs and to the back door where a drenched Lora stood shivering, "Holly monkey terds are you okay?"

Lora laughed at my choice of words and nodded her head, "Yeah I was just bored out of my mind at that house. Alexander ate three bags of popcorn that Alena apparently claimed, and they were yelling _way too loud_ to hear the show I was watching."

"Ah, well, that makes me happy that I'm an only child. So, uh, wanna go up to my room?" I asked a little awkward. Not very often you have someone come over in the pouring rain because of a sibling rivalry.

"That sounds _awesome."_ Lora said smiling and followed me up the stairs.

"Hey, do you like creepy movies?" I asked as the film from the other day ran through my head.

"Yeah, sure," Lora said as we heard a small yelp come from the broom closet.

"Damn it, Bear!" I muttered as my mom shouted out, "Check on Bear Mar-Bear! I think I heard him yelp!"

I opened the closet and a black muzzle poked out causing Lora to gasp. I chuckled as my _ginormous_ boxer dog Bear padded out of the closet and into the bathroom, not even giving me a second look.

"Yeah, you're welcome too buddy." I said and got a sharp bark in response. Then I lead Lora over to the second staircases that lead to the attic/my room.

"So, that creepy film," Lora asked as I held open the duel door.

"Oh yeah, so, I was walking down the road and I was filming when I heard this guy yelling and cussing at someone and then—you just have to watch it." I went over to my laptop and paused Passion Pit and threw open my window seat.

"So, you live in the attic?" she asked turning around in a circle looking at my slanted roof and all white walls and bed.

"Half of the attic, that door," I gestured to the left side of my bed, "leads to the other half."

"And you put your bed by it?" When I nodded Lora scrunched her nose up.

"Yes, now get ready to see something creepy." I said while transferring the film over to the small projector.

"I'm ready," Lora said a little uneasy.

Once I got it all fixed up I pulled out a spare sheet from the large cherry oak amour and hung it over the window. Pulling off two of the red and white pillows from my bed and throwing them at the floor I sunk onto the hard wooden floor.

"C'mon, I've watched this all day yesterday trying to figure it out." I said patting the pillow next to me for Lora.

"So you shot it this Wednesday?" Lora asked as I skipped past the corn part of the film.

"Yeah and I had this amazing bystander shot but some douche interrupted it." I muttered as I gently rolled the film.

"I think that douche was my brother, sorry about him. He's like extremely temperamental." Lora said picking at the wet hem of her jeans.

"Yeah no joke," I said then finally found the part I wanted, "I got, okay, so be ready to be somewhat freaked."

The black and white film shook a little since I was walking down the uneven road. Then a loud thunder came from the sky just as I had zoomed in on the shadowy hand. Both Lora and I jumped but we kept our eyes glued to the screen. Just before the lights sputtered out we saw the dark hand pull back with three translucent-like feathers in it.

"Damn it." I muttered and then quickly shut off the machine and started to withdraw the section of film.

Lora looked at me quickly and said, "I thought your camera takes sound."

"It does, but that's on a totally different tape and it's a pain in the ass to set up. I really only do it when I'm about to post a new miniature film." I said shrugging as I started to pack away everything.

"You got a guy picking up feathers and thought it was creepy?" Lora asked and like that thunder and lightning rang through the sky and Lora looked scared and anxious, "I have to get home, thanks for letting me watch your film. We can hang out again right?"

"Yes, of course we can!" I said smiling at her as she walked to the door.

When I stood up to walk her out she put up a hand, "I'll show myself out."

"Okay?" I said a little confused.

A few days later and suddenly the skies cleared up and the temperature shot up to nighty-six. So, like any normal seventeen-year-old during summer, I was in my room reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ with my legs resting up against the wall. Like clockwork, as soon as the large-and-in-charge grandfather clock in the hallway downstairs chimed eleven my mom stomped up the stairs.

"Marilyn Joana Monroe!"

"Naira Jenna Monroe," I muttered to the hundredth page.

"Marilyn, it's almost 100 degrees outside, why are you doing in your room reading?" My mom came over and knocked my heels down from the wall.

"Because," I rolled over and onto my stomach, "its 100 degrees outside."

"The neighbors are outside and its 100 degrees out." Mom put her hands on her hips and used her foot to push my book down to the floor, "Maybe you could go swim in our private lake?"

"We have a _lake?_" I asked, dog earing the page and closing the book.

"Yes, it's just down the dirt road if you go right instead of left. I think I saw your friend and her sister heading down there a little while ago." My mom said before leaving my room.

"I'm still going to stay up here!" I yelled down to her.

Her laugh floated up followed by, "It's this or finally painting the dining room and kitchen like you promised me you'd do."

I grunted and stood up, slamming my book on my white book shelf, and yelled down, "Fine, but I'm not going to swim!"

I quickly got changed out of my purple bunny pajamas and into a pair of denim shorts and a cute little floral tank top. Grabbing my 1936 Welta Vintage Rangefinder folding camera and hung it around my neck I jogged down the steps and out the front door. After checking on the film, I popped open the camera and adjusted the lens. A squirrel stopped in front of me on the dirt path and I quickly squat down and brought the small squirrel into focus.

"Isn't that a pretty sight," A deep and dry voice said behind me, causing me to jump at the last minute of taking the photo.

"Asshole," I muttered before turning around to face Alexander the Duchebag, "thank you _so_ much for ruining my picture; however can I make it up to you?"

"I'm sure you can think of something," He breathed out, his dark lashes fanning his cheeks. _Why do the douche bags always have to be the hottest?_

"Yep, I can," I tapped my chin like I was thinking deeply of the right _repayment_, "I'm thinking…a punch in the face. How does that sound?"

Alexander placed his hand over his heart as if in shock, "Miss Monroe, I do not think you have it in you."

"I have a _lot_ of things in me that will surprise you." _Holly monkey nuts, are you _flirting_ with _him_? Get a grip Marilyn! _

Alexander laughed then looked me up and down, "Where are you headed off to?"

"I was told there was a lake around here, why do you care?" I asked gripping my camera tighter.

"It's really just a homemade pond that the farmer made." He said then looked me over again, "If I were you I wouldn't go."

"Whatever asshole," I muttered before walking again, then stopping to get a quick picture of a bluebird perched on a low tree branch.

"What's with you and old stuff?" Alexander muttered as he walked beside me.

"It's not _old stuff_, they're vintage and belonged to my whole-lot-of-greats-grandfather, well this camera and my 1936 Keystone double 8mm. Oh, and my 1954 Bell & Howell 8mm movie projector. It was one of the first ones able to play movies with sound." I said while taking a shot of a spider web that had a dragonfly dangerously close to it.

"Do you want to be a director or something?" Alexander's question threw me off some.

"Well, my billion-greats-grandfather _was_ Frank Capra. My mom's a screen writer, my aunt's an actress, and basically my whole entire family has _something_ to do with movies. I found the camera in the attic when I was five and ever since then loved filming, so guess so. Why do you care?"

"I don't know," Alexander said running a hand through his tasseled brown hair.

"SO why aren't you being all high-and-mighty dickhead right now?" I asked turning around and snapping a quick out-of-focus picture of Alexander and his beefy arm flexed behind his head, starring up at the sky.

"I felt like not being a high-and-might dickhead?" I nodded and he continued, "Why'd you take a picture of me?"

"I could probably sell this for forty bucks online even if it was out-of-focus. Which it was," I said, "and you are good looking, but you ruin it whenever you open your mouth. Luckily for me, this is a _picture."_

"Cute," Alexander muttered.

"Shut up." I said blushing then hurried my pace but Alexander grabbed my arm and stopped me, "What?"

"You turn down this path." Alexander said and stepped down a thin path that had roots of the trees making uneven steps. It'd make a good picture.

"Wait! Take two more steps, and then stop. I'm going to take a picture!" I yelled down.

Alexander laughing turned his head and said, "You're turning into a little stalker, Mary."

"Don't call me that, and I sell these online! This is a good picture, now look forward!" I called back.

"Whatever, _Mary,"_ He said before turning his head to face forward.

I messed with the focus so that it looked as if a halo of rainbow tinted light surrounded Alexander's half-focused body, leaving the path in a clear view. I quickly took a picture, then took a step forward focusing on Alexander more and took another picture. I took another stepped and the light seemed to fan out like dove wings around his back and I gasped. Quickly taking a picture, I looked up. The light was still there and I took in a sharp breath. For some reason I wanted to touch it, but when I reached my hand out it disappeared.

"What are you looking at?" Alexander demanded, retorting back to his dickhead ways.

I quickly put my hand down and stomped past him, mumbling, "Nothing,"

I stomped my whole way to the pond taking a few quick jostled snapshots of anything that caught my eye. Finally I made it to the "lake" to find that Alexander was right. It was more like a large coy pond minus the coy. The bottom was a mirror, seriously, with pebbles scattered on it. I quickly took a picture of that. It had clear sparkling blue-tinted water in it with green lily pads scattered around it. To say it was a beautiful site was an understatement. There was a cluster of fake rocks on one side where Lora and Alena sat wringing out their dark brown hair. They looked like mermaids basking in the sun, and I quickly took another picture before Alexander caught up.

"Ohmigod, Marilyn! You found the pond?" Lora jumped up, and walked on the rocks with her arms out for balance to get to me.

"Not really, I ran into your brother and he showed me the way. I would've never found it if he hadn't." I said lamely before taking another lazy picture of the lake, getting Alena looking up at the sky in the far left by accident. _Hope my customers don't my mind some portraits for a change…_

"She forced me to stand still and take a picture," Alexander grumbled then looked over at me, "and you would've found it, but it would have token you ten extra minutes, but you would've still found it."

"Ooh! Take my picture!" Lora jumped up and down as giddy as a school girl.

"Alright, um, why don't you get in the lake, and do something." I muttered, checking on how much film I had left, "I can only take a couple more pictures."

Alexander covered a laugh with a cough and said, "Do _something_, you are an _amazing_ director Mary."

"Shut up Alexander the Duchebag." I muttered while taking a picture of Lora diving in to the lake in her black and red bikini.

"Alexander the Duchebag, I like it!" Alena shouted from her towel on the rocks.

"Alexander the Duchebag?" Alexander said raising an eyebrow at me while I focused on Lora swimming by a cluster of lily pads like a frog.

"Yes, like Alexander the Great, but instead it's Alexander the Duchebag, because you're not great you're a douchebag." I muttered while snapping a picture of Lora resting the top half of her body on a rock with her legs kicking lazily in the water.

"Impressive." Alexander muttered and then his shirt fell on my head.

"I swear to god if you do a cannonball—"

"Cannonball," Alexander yelled and only gave me a fraction of a minute to turn around and protect my camera.

"Alexander you're an asshole!" I yelled at him once he came back up. To tell the truth I took a picture as he flipped his wet long hair back, but I swear my finger slipped. _Thank god the flash is off…_

"Come on Mary! Get in the water!" Alexander said trying to splash me but I took a step back.

"I don't have a swimsuit on!" I shouted back.

"So? Get in here chicken!" Lora yelled at me laughing.

"Did you just call me chicken?" I laughed and took a quick unexpected picture of Alexander lying on his back in the water, Alena mimicking him on the rocks and Lora smiling at me as she treaded water. Hopefully I had a costumer that wanted a picture of three teenagers playing in a lake.

Alena sat up and pulled down her large black sunglasses and smiled, "Yeller belly!"

I laughed and shook my head at her, "So, now we're in the wild west? Great."

"Just get in," Alexander said smiling to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you got me in here." I muttered wading my way over to the rocks.

"Calm down Mary," Alexander muttered.

"Yeah easy for you to say, you're not in your underwear here!" I shouted as I finally made it to the fake rocks.

"Please you're in a bra and shorts." Alena said like I was acting like a little kid.

I lifted myself up onto the closest rock and rung out my long ash blonde hair, "Whatever."

"Hey, Alena, didn't we have to go into town to get groceries today?" Lora said elbowing Alena in the side.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Lora?" Alena hissed.

Lora looked over at Alexander who was busy looking up at the sky. Then she looked over at me and smiled.

"We need to go into town; sorry we have to leave right after you got here Marilyn. I'll see you later tonight? Maybe you can finally come over to our house?" Lora sounded like she was begging her sister and brother to say yes.

"No, Alora!" Alexander said as Alena said, "Maybe some other time."

"_Ooh-Kay…_why don't you just come over to my house, my mom has to go back to Pacific Groove to pick some stuff up and won't be back until next Friday." I offered.

Lora smiled and then looked at her siblings and said, "That's great, but can we _all_ come over?"

Oh, great. "Uh, sure I guess that's fine, but we _might_ have to paint the kitchen if you guys don't mind." I said before Lora grabbed Alena and made a dash for it.

"Bye," Alena shouted to us behind her shoulder as Lora said, "Yeah, great, see you tonight!"

"Ooh-Kay_,_ that was weird," I said, then lay back onto the rocks and smiled at the feeling of the sun on my skin.

Alexander laughed, and my smile grew bigger at the sound as my eyes closed.

"Get in!" Alexander shouted at me from somewhere in the middle of the pond.

I propped myself up on my hands, with my eyes still closed and face turned up to the sky, and said, "I already got in, now I'm out."

"Don't make me come and get you." Alexander taunted.

I laughed at the sky and said, "I'd like to see you try."

Alexander didn't reply so I pried one eye open and looked towards the water but I didn't see him _anywhere! _And you can see the bottom of the pond! I stood up hesitantly with my arms out to either side for balance and bent down to get a better look at the pond. Still there was no sign of Alexander. This is _so_ not good. Bent over a little more to inspect the lily pads, but couldn't find him anywhere. Ah, shit!

"Alexander?" I asked a little shrill, "Alexander where are you?"

Before I can react strong arms wrapped around my waist, "Right behind you!"

I barely had time to scream when I did an unplanned belly flop into the water while giving Alexander a piggy back ride. We went all the way to the bottom and my head hit one of the jagged small rocks and a small pain began over my left eye. The pain grew to feel like a migraine as we broke the surface of the water.

"Told you I'd get you in—oh, shit! I'm so sorry Marilyn!" Alexander pulled me over to the rocks and hoisted me onto one that was a foot under water.

"What?" I asked frantic. He wasn't calling me Mary, that's a bad sign.

Alexander cupped my face in his hands and something dripped down my temple that felt heavier than water, but when I reached a hand up to swipe it away Alexander caught it.

"I'm going to kiss you."

"What the hell—"

Oh, he kissed me alright. It wasn't like any other kiss I'd had before; warmth filled my chest and fluttered all the way up to my head. Memories of playing at the beach with my best friend Michelle ran through my head followed by picnicking with my mom and dad before things went downhill. It felt like I was basking in the sun, but the sun was inside me, but then it was all gone.

Why the hell was Alexander so dang close? And why am I sitting on a rock? What happened? A million questions ran through my mind. It was like they all just cascaded together. I brought my hand up to my swollen lips absent mindedly. Did I kiss someone?

Needing to voice at least one of them I asked shakily, "What happened?"

"I tried to get you in the pond but you freaked out and slipped in the water. I don't think you have a concussion though." Alexander said coolly.

"Oh, okay." I said wimpy. Then to get the awkward feeling in the air away I pushed on his amazing abs and he fell uselessly back into the water.

I stood up on the rock with my back to him and stretched my arms up in the air. I wasn't sure if I should stay here, because I suddenly had this awkward want to kiss him. That wasn't good no matter how gorgeous he was without a shirt, and he is pretty damn gorgeous without it! _Get a hold Marilyn! He's just another douche and you don't want a repeat!_

"Is that a _tattoo?_" Alexander exclaimed and I heard his splashes as he came up on the rocks next to me.

I swept my hair back and looked down at the back of my shoulder and said, "Uh, yeah, they're Cherokee symbols and what not."

Alexander reached out and traced the black lines on my shoulder blade and asked, "What do they mean?"

"The bottom half circle with the little lines sticking up is a rattlesnake's jaw which stands for strength, the top curving squiggly lines is a flowing river which means constant life and the arrow in the middle stands for warrior and the plain feather hanging from it means healing and the other one with the dot means conquer enemies." I blushed when he looked up at me once I was done.

"Why'd you get it?" He had to ask the million dollar question on everyone's mind.

I sighed and sat down on a rock not daring to look at him while answering with, "The reason for it being Cherokee is because my whole family on my mom's side has a tattoo of at least the river and rattlesnake jaw in a circle somewhere, and I figured why not personalize it so yeah…"

I felt Alexander sit down next to me and I finally looked him in the eye as he asked again, "Why'd you get it?"

I sighed and acted like my tangled hands were the most interesting things in the world while saying, "To remind me to stay strong in life and that there's more than what we see, and then I like the idea of calling myself a warrior, and the healing is pretty self-explanatory and then the enemies one is to remind me that I can overcome anything or anyone that stands in my way."

Alexander scooted closer to me and my nose filled with his sweet pine and fresh rain smell as he asked, "In the way of what?"

"My dreams, ambitions, anything really I guess. You wanna know something?" I asked in return.

A smile grew on his face, and it caught me off guard, he's never _truly_ or even fake smiled at me at least not one that reaches his eyes. Oh god he said something and again I was stuck staring at him like a buffoon.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked smiling nervously.

Alexander chuckled and shook his head, "You've got to learn to stop doing that Mary. I was just asking what you wanted to tell me."

"Oh, um," What was I going to tell him? Oh, yeah! "I was just going to say that I think this is the longest we've gone without tearing each other's throats out."

"Is that so?" I nodded to Alexander's question and then he got a wicked grin on his face meaning he wasn't up to any good, "It's about to end."

"Huh?" What in the world was he talking—I got my face smashed into the water followed by the rest of my body.

When I finally came back to the surface Alexander yelled out, "You look like a pissed off wet cat!"

"That's 'cause I am pissed off!" I yelled back and then swam over to the shore where my shirt and sandals were laying.

"Oh come on Mary! It wasn't _that_ bad, I just made you go for a little swim!" Alexander yelled out at me as I shoved my feet into my sandals.

I turned around to him and yelled, "Go to hell!" while pulling down my tank top.

"Mary! Come back!" Alexander yelled as I grabbed my camera and started off towards the trail.

I stomped up the stupid root steps and yelled with my back towards him, "A snowball in hell has better chance than you do at me getting in that pond with you again!"

"_Marry!"_ Was the last thing I heard Alexander yell before I was back on the road and headed towards the house.

I can't believe I was opening up to that guy! I was even tempted to show him the small film strip tattoo I had that twisted from the side of my left boob to my spine. I wasn't going to show _all_ of it to him obviously but still. That was the one my mom didn't know about. Thank fully my bra strap covers it but still! I was tempted to actually show him the gray and black strips that count down from one to ten on each one! It hurt like hell but because of it I feel closer to my famous grandpa. My mom would flip out if she found out about it too because I made this promise to her that the one on my shoulder was the only one. According to my mom all the girls in her family got the tattoo when they turn sixteen. What they say about tattoo's being addicting is true. I was hoping to get a third on my foot but we moved before I could even find a design.

Back to wanting to show it to Alexander though, I think I wanted to do it so that he thought I was some badass girl. I'm still not sure why what he thinks about me matters so much. I've dated plenty of buttheads and "Grade A's" to last my whole love life. I've really only had three good relationships that ended because I hated to get too involved with anyone. As for the others, let's just say they were busy doing _someone_ else while I wasn't around.

"Marilyn?" My mom's voice cut into my thoughts and for a split second I thought that her motherly senses had finally kicked in and she'd get that I was upset. _Not in a million years,_ "Will you help me with these?"

"Yeah, sure thing mom," I chirped out as she handed me a foot high stack of folded cardboard.

My mom tapped her chin with her lips pursed out, deep in thought then said, "Do you think I have enough?"

"I think you're taking too much." I muttered wile stuffing the brown annoying cardboard devils into the trunk. Just because my dad cheated on my mom didn't mean that I couldn't miss his lying-bastard-ass.

"I checked with the court and seventy percent of that house is mine." Mom argued so fiercely I decided to drop the argument, if you could even call it that.

"So, mom…"

Mom propped her hand on her hips as she took a drag from her cigarette and said, "Whatchya want Marilyn?"

"Can my friend Lora and her sister and brother come over later and possibly spend the night?" I rushed out squeezing my eyes only daring to squint one open when down.

I knew what the answer would be and was waiting for a blow that never came since she opened her mouth with, "Sure sweetie, just make sure to paint those rooms you promised."

"Oh, okay, cool. Thanks Mom, that's actually pretty awesome." I hugged her so tight her cigarette fell from her mouth.

Mom awkwardly patted my back while saying, "Okay?"

"Real quick," I said prying myself from her so she could leave, "I wanted to check if you got the box of film I needed processed."

Mom sighed and paused in the process of getting into the driver's seat of her 1960's Dodge Charger, "Yes and yes."

I smiled until I heard that second yes, "What's with the second yes?"

"To get them to some people so my pride and joy can achieve her dreams," Mom smiled as she settled into the leather seat.

"Ohmigod Mom you are the best!" I shouted to her rolled down window as she backed out of the drive way. My smile just grew wider at the idea of some big shot seeing my photos and short films. That is until I saw a wet haired Alexander stalk up the road.

"Hey, Mary," He said flatly.

I just turned and stomped back into my house to wait for them to come over later.


	4. Chapter 4

I was decked out in short overalls and a white tank top. To be honest the overalls had one strap unhooked because I was too pissed to fix it, so I looked even goofier answering the door.

"Howdy Daisy Duke," Alexander said in the _worse_ southern accent I have ever heard.

"Shut up asshole." I muttered while pulling my hair out of the tight bun I put it in to paint the kitchen this light olive green color that looked hideous in the pale but pretty cute with the tan cupboards.

"Need any help?" Lora asked decked out in an old worn out white t-shirt that has seen better days and matching prehistoric blue denim shorts.

"Nah, I just finished the kitchen and was headed up stairs to change." I said stepping aside to let them in.

"Well, _I _for one am not touching one damn brush. No matter what you guys say or do." Alena warned and then looked pointedly at Alexander and finished with, "So no splashing me with paint."

"No worries the only can that still has paint in it is sealed and only I know where the thingy used to open it is." I said proudly as they all filled into the front hall.

"_Thingy?_ Real wide vocabulary you have there, Mary." Alexander muttered before plopping down on the crisp white sofa.

"Alexander shut up." Alena said following his lead, already in her pajamas.

"I'm gonna go change." I muttered to Lora before dashing up the two flights of stairs and into my room.

For some odd reason I spent extra time up there picking out my outfit. I changed three times before finally settling on old worn out comfy capris and a cute light pink spaghetti strap tank top. Quickly stopping in the bathroom first I rubbed the olive paint from my cheek and arm with a wash cloth then headed down stairs to find the three siblings lounging in my living room. They made it look like a freaking _Home Living_ cover page! They all had the same gorgeous features wrapped in golden/brown sun kissed skin. Even though they all had different eye colors and Alexander's hair was a little lighter than Alena's and Lora's you could still tell they were related.

I felt awkward in my lame lightly tanned skin, lifeless ash blonde hair, basic features, and dull gray eyes. _If anyone who looked as gorgeous as them gave me a second look I'd go buy a lottery ticket…_

"Hey, what are guys watching?" I asked walking over to the vacant half of the sofa that Alexander seemed to claim as his.

Lora picked up the case and scrunched her nose up, "_Donnie Darko?_"

"Ooh, I _love_ this movie! The sequel _S. Darko_ is even better!" I exclaimed while tucking my legs under me.

"Why is it set in the eighties when it was made in 2001?" Alexander asked scrunching up his brow.

"Because it's what the writer imagined. Why is _The Wizard of Oz_ in color _and_ black and white?" I countered with and he shut up.

"What's with the freaky rabbit though?" Alena asked eyes still glued to the movie.

I sighed, "It'll all be explained in the end. Now be quiet. Oh, the older sister in this is really the dude that plays Donnie's twin sister."

"Sweet, twins!" Lora said before shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"That was…something." Alena muttered with her mouth opened as the credits rolled across the screen.

"I love this movie!" Lora said jumping off the smaller white sofa and running toward the DVD rack, "Where's that _S. Darko_ one you were talking about?"

"Um, should be under the slot you got _Donnie Darko_ from," I said while stretching out my back, "I'm headed to the kitchen to get a drink you guys want one?"

"Coke for me," Alena said staring at the screen intently.

Lora bounced up with _S, Darko_ in hand smiling like a kid on Christmas morning, "Orange juice!"

"Got it, Alexander?" I asked looking down at him.

"I'll come with you," He muttered as the opening music hummed through the surround sound.

"Oh, ok." I muttered and head towards the kitchen with Alexander following behind.

I threw open the fridge door and bulled out one can of coke and the jug of orange juice before turning towards Alexander and asking him to get me two cups out of the cupboard above the stove.

"Can I have a Canada Dry?" He asked quietly.

"Funny, I was going to get the same thing, okay." I muttered then pulled out two more cans.

"Thanks," was all he muttered when I handed him the can.

"Are you okay? Was that too much creepy death, because there's more in the sequel?" I said eyeing him suspiciously while I poured the glass of orange juice.

"Yeah I'm fine."

This time I turned around and propped my hands on my hips, "Positive? The next movie I suggest is full of guts and blood, because I don't know if you guys will like the old classic movies I have or my mom's stupid chick flicks."

"It's just something bothering me, but it's no big deal." He said to the ground.

I stepped towards him and cupped his chin to bring his head up, but his eyes still wouldn't look at me, "Obviously it's something Alexander. I mean you aren't really jabbing jokes at me, so something has to be off."

A sideways smile came to Alexander's face and he finally met my eyes, "That's what's bothering me. We always yell at each other even if we're having some nice conversation."

"I know but that's just how we are." I said shrugging my shoulders and finally pulling my hand away.

"What if I don't want us to be that way anymore?" Alexander asked taking a step closer, and I took a step back in return.

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. _Looks like I'm going to make a run to the gas station for the mega millions lottery…_

"I'm saying I want to be your friend Mary." _or not…_

"Oh, okay, I guess we can be friends." I said shrugging again and then I heard Briana Evigan's character talk about her friend being an ice queen and I quickly grabbed the dinks, "C'mon let's go watch the movie. You'll love it, it's amazing!"

"Hey I heard you talk about some guts and blood movie you had, what is it?" Alena asked as I handed her the coke can.

"Oh, _Repo: the genetic opera_ it's a rock opera which is like an opera but with rock music and it's insanely good." I said while sitting down next to Alexander on the larger sofa.

"Sounds cool enough, can we watch it after this?" Alena said while Lora said, "You have a creepy collection of favorite movies."

"Yes and I know. I like the dark twisted movies and the old black and white ones. Ooh, this is my favorite part, be quiet!" I said starring intensely at Daveigh Chase and James Lefferty.


	5. Chapter 5

"They look comfy." I muttered after Alexander and I finally got Alena and Lora to separate couches with their own pillows and blankets. "Not saying that's how they'll feel in the morning. Those couches are the _worst_ to crash on."

Alexander laughed and shook his head.

"What?" I asked a little too defensively.

"Nothing, just you ramble _a lot_ when you're tired." Alexander said a little sheepishly. "It's sort of cute."

One of the glasses fell from my hand and thankfully Alexander caught it. "What did you say?" I asked dumbfounded. _Oh god, I seem like such a loser! _

"Just that you talk a lot when you're tired," Alexander shrugged and followed me into the kitchen. _I must have imagined it…_

"I'm not tired." I said, again a little too defensively.

"Good, because neither am I." Alexander smiled at me and butterflies took flight throughout my tummy.

"Does that mean you're up for another creepy movie?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes?"

I let out a full hearted laugh to his hesitance then said, "Calm down macho man, there's no blood scene in this one."

"Oh, good, because I got my years' worth with that last movie," Alexander said, following me up the stairs.

"Oh, come on! You _have_ to admit that you liked it! No one can say crap on _Repo: the genetic opera_." I teased as I led him to the attic door. It semi-stood-out because it was right in the middle of the hallway and had three little black steps leading up to it.

"Why are we going into your attic?" Alexander put his hand against the door, not letting me open it until I answered him.

"My rooms up there, and I want to show you this video I was taping that you so politely interrupted when we first met." I said, letting the annoyance seep through my voice, "Now, please let go of my door, butt head." I somewhat muttered the "butt head" part under my breath.

"Butt head?" Alexander laughed as he removed his arm, "Nice one Mary."

"Again, it's _Marilyn_ and it was the best I could do on the spot." I smiled at him as I opened the door and got attacked by my giant dog. "What the hell were you doing up there, Bear?" I asked in a baby voice as I flopped my loveable boxer's ears after he jumped down from my shoulders.

"Nice dog." Alexander said cautiously as Bear inspected Alexander's pants.

I laughed as Bear let out a huff of approval and ran back up my stairs. I looked over to Alexander and he was shifting foot to foot. "Are you scared of dogs or something?"

Alexander laughed uneasily and said, "No, I'm fine with dogs."

"Okay then." I rock back on my heels and then lead him up the stairs to my half of the attic.

Alexander let out a low whistle as he took in my white walls that now had my black and white photos from Time square and New Orleans on them. I took them when I went with Mom when she had to go help out with the on location shoots of one of her movies.

"You did this?" Alexander asked as he took in a black and white photo of a couple kissing under a fake Eiffel Tower, I colored in the people so that their trench coats were red and yellow. It was my favorite photo I have ever done. Thus it got the honor of hanging over my bed.

"Yeah," I mutter scuffing the toe of my worn out converses on the wooden floor.

"It's amazing." Alexander muttered then started to laugh as he heard the record/CD/cassette player playing Bob Marley and The Heartbreakers.

"What's so funny?" I asked stalking him over to my nineties record/CD/cassette player.

"Never took you as a Bob Marley fan." Alexander muttered.

"Well, what did you expect to be listening to?" I asked, inching a little closer to him.

"I don't know, Judy Garland?" Alexander shrugged and turned around to face me.

My breath caught and I said, a little breathlessly, "Not really into that era's music. I love their movies and cameras, but not their music."

"Oh," Alexander said and took a small step towards me. "What else do you like?"

I gulped in a big breath of air that was filled with his delicious smell. "Well, I like music from the seventies and eighties."

"Me too, what else do you like?" Alexander's voice was becoming huskier as he took another step towards me.

"I…like…I…I like modern abstract statues that make you actually think about its meaning." I whisper and took my own step closer.

"I like your photos." Alexander whispered back and took another step.

"I like…" For some reason I couldn't think of another thing to name off as we both took a step in sync and our toes came together. He was so amazingly close.

"I…" Alexander swallowed hard, causing his Adam's apple to move up. "I like the sound of your voice."

I could feel my blush spreading down to the back of my neck as I asked, "You do?"

"I also like the way you absently pull on your hair when you're nervous or thinking." He said bring his hand to my hip.

"I do that?" I asked breathlessly.

Alexander chuckled and nodded his head to my hand that was busy playing with the end of a lock of my hair.

"Oh." I say and quickly bring my hand down.

"What else do you like?" Alexander whispered into my ear as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, drawing me closer.

"Well, I can't really think straight with you this close." I teased and Alexander laughed, throwing his head back. For some reason or another I brought my hand up and grazed his neck until my arm hung around it.

"That's good." Alexander said, very huskily.

"It is?" I asked as I absently ran my other hand through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah, because right now the only coherent thought I have is kissing you." Alexander rested his forehead against mine and my breath caught. Yeah, those butterflies had multiplied and now were taking over my body.

"Funny." I mutter, trying to be all cool and collective, "That's all I can think about right now, too."

"Is that a yes?" Alexander's sapphire eyes twinkled mischievously as he moved his lips a tiny bit closer to mine.

"Is that a yes to what?" I ask as every fiber of my body screamed to melt against Alexander's.

"Is that a yes to me asking if I can kiss you?" Alexander laughed softly and brought his hand away from my hip to cup my cheek. A shiver that had nothing to do with the nasty draft up here ran through my body as his thumb softly moved back and forth.

"It's a hell yes." I wasn't able to keep the giant goofy smile from face as the words fell out, and soon enough Alexander was mimicking my goofy smile.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered before finally meeting my lips.

My body fibers got their wish as Alexander pulled me closer and soon enough there was no space between us. The kiss was soft but somehow the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Alexander's hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head and his arm tightened around my waist as he picked me off the floor. I was basking in every moment of it. I felt like I was living in some cheesy Hallmark movie, and I didn't want it to end. Sadly my fear of thunder over took me and my small yelp ended it.

Too soon, Alexander set me back down and pulled away.

"Wow." He muttered as his finger traced my swollen lips.

"Wow? Did you really just say "wow" after we just kissed?" I asked, a tiny bit annoyed, but hey! It was better than "okay?" or "you need to brush your teeth". Both of which I got from a stuck up movie star's love child. Damn, ass. Not Alexander, the love child!

"Yes, because that's the only word I could think of to describe it, and it still doesn't come anywhere close to how it felt." Alexander said, moving his finger from my lips to my cheeks.

"Amazing?" I supplied.

"Wonderful." Alexander said into my neck.

"Superb!" I laugh as Alexander's breath tickled my neck.

"Perfect."

"_Beyond_ perfect," I smile as Alexander pulls back to raise an eyebrow at me.

"To infinity and _beyond_," Alexander yells and I start to giggle.

"I got it!" I wrap my arms tighter around Alexander's neck and get on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear, "Supercalafragalisticexpialad oshus."

And with that we both fell over onto my bed laughing like madmen. Alexander quickly stole a small peck from me, before he began to tickle my ribs. All to be able to keep hearing my "cute snorting pig" laugh. In short, tonight was simply, Supercalafragalisticexpialad oshus, superb, perfect and wonderfully beyond perfect, to infinity and beyond amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

"Quick, what's your favorite song?" Alexander asked running his hand through my hair. We were both still on our sides. On _my bed_, our legs entangled and our hands intertwined together. Alexander's free hand has been brushing back falling pale strands of hair from my face for what seems like eons (delicious, perfect, never-ending eons if I do say so myself, and I do.)

"I don't really know the name of it but it goes like: _I got soul but I'm not a solider, I got soul but I'm not a solider._ You know which one I'm talking about?" This time it was my turn to swipe back a wavy lock of hair from _his_ forehead.

"Yeah I think I do." Alexander said in this type of stage whisper. That's how we've been talking for the past two hours so we wouldn't wake up Alena and Lora.

"What's yours?" Alexander's thumb is running up and down my jaw line causing the words to come out a tad squeaky and sending another dose of tingles down my body. _Damn this boy and his hands!_ Ooh-Kay, _maybe not…_

"Promise not to laugh?" Alexander asked a little sheepishly, causing me to laugh because, well, its frickin' _Alexander_ here! "Okay, I won't tell you then." He teases, bringing his lips mere centimeters from mine.

"No, no tell me! Tell me, I promise no laughing!" I say trying to suppress my laughter.

"Fine, it's…" Alexander looks everywhere but my eyes as he says: "_Separate Ways_ by Journey."

"What?" I start to giggle as I get up on my knees but the look on Alexander's face said not to. "You mean the…. _If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you, dah, dah, dah, dah, though we kissed and went our separate ways_ one?"

"Yes." Alexander said defensively as he sat up. "And its: _You know I still love you though we _touched_ and went our separate ways."_

This time I did giggle as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Wow, thank you lyric gene. I'm _so _going to need to know _Journey lyrics_ to survive life." I tease as I quickly kissed him, a little hesitantly to be honest.

"Are you ever not sarcastic?" Alexander joked, running his hand through my hair.

I perched my lips up and squinted my eyes, pretending to take his question into deep consideration. "Hmm. Nope!"

Alexander let out a deep laugh that made me smile brighter. Now it was my turn to ask a question. "What's your favorite book of all time?"

"Most likely, _Journey to the Center of the Earth,_ and _1,000 Lieges Under the Sea._" Alexander said laying back down on my bed, pulling me along with him.

"You seem to like things with the word "journey" in it big boy and I said _book_ not _books_." I said poking his chiseled tummy.

"Fine, miss sarcastic, what are your favorite book_s_?" Alexander asked poking me back.

"If you really most know," I sighed dramatically getting a chuckle from Alexander, "I'd have to say _Helter Skelter_ and _Of Mice and Men_. There happy?"

Alexander scrunched up his nose, cute beyond belief, and said, "I don't know either of those books."

"_Helter Skelter_ is a book about the Charles Manson murders and _Of Mice and Men_ is about a mentally challenged boy that kills all these people and his best friend." I said suppressing another squeaky voice as Alexander lightly ran his fingers up and down my side. I wonder if he knew the effect he had on me.

By the look on his face, I'd say yes.

Alexander pulled me closer to his side and I willingly snuggled deeper into him as he said, "I swear you have a creepy collection of favorites Mary."

"Again, names _Marilyn_ not _Mary_." I said "Mary" in this deep pretend-guy voice, trying to mimic Alexander.

"What's so bad about me calling you Mary?"

I sighed pushing myself away from Alexander to pace the barren wood floors.

"_Mary_…" Alexander was suddenly at my side toying with my hand…and my heart. _Ohmigod! I sound like a damn love sick sappy teenage girl!_

I slowly pulled my hand away and sat down on the window seat, watching the suicide bomber rain drops hit my window as I asked, "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Alexander's voice was completely empty of his normal teasing tone.

I sighed and traced a raindrop as it fell down the window until Alexander grabbed my hand, bringing my attention back to him and his sincere sapphire eyes. "My dad use to call me that _all the time_ because I hated his other nickname."

"What was the other nickname?"

I cringed as I hissed out, "Princess Peach." I finally looked at Alexander's idiotic grin.

"Like the Mario Brothers Princess Peach, Princess Peach?"

Alexander's smile grew as I slowly nodded. "Yep."

"I can't see it." He grabbed my chin and tilted my head to every angle possible, "You're going to need to explain it to me."

"When I was five I would always pick Princess Peach for any video game that had her in it and I was a kid ginger." I stuck my tongue out at him when he started to laugh.

Finally Alexander could manage a straight face as he asked hesitantly, "So, did he die?"

"Nah, I wish! At least that sounds better than me missing a man that cheated on my mom with her best friend/his secretary on _their_ anniversary." I mutter looking down at the intertwined hands in my lap.

"No matter what they do they're still our parents, and we can't stop what we feel, Mary."

I waved my hand in the air while saying, "Whatever, just ask me a different question."

"Okay, well, hmm…" Alexander twisted a strand of my hair between his pointer finger and thumb. He seemed be transfixed on it as he asked, "So, um, how do you feel about the subject of aliens?"

"The subject of aliens?" I snorted until I saw he was serious. "Is that like you deep, dark secret? You have some obsession with aliens?"

"Well…"

"Fine, I'll answer it." _This is so ridiculous._ "I think that seeing there's about three million plus galaxies we know of in a supposed un-ending universe then we can't possibly be the only intelligent species. _But_ that doesn't mean we should be going around trying to contact them. If they have the knowledge and technology to reach earth when we don't then they can do whatever the hell they want to. Sure, they could possibly answer all our questions, _but_ do you _really_ want to endanger the whole world just to know if the universe has any end?"

"What if the aliens where here to protect the world?" Alexander asked running his hand through his hair.

"From what? The milky way is so thick that it's practically impossible for anything to reach us or communicate with us." I gently pull his hand from my hair, to toy with his fingers.

"That isn't proven." Alexander said a little too defensively.

"Why so intent on there being a way for aliens to come to Earth?" I asked while getting to my knees with a goofy smile growing on my face.

"No reason…" Alexander said wearily sitting up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my smile growing bigger and goofier. "I think Mr. Badass is a closet dork."

Alexander snorted, and gently pushed my shoulder, "Am not."

"Oh c'mon! You so are! Hey! At least I'm open with my dork-a-tude." I said, pushing him back.

Alexander looked at me suspiciously as he said, "I think you still have some skeletons in your closet."

I snorted and said, "Who are you my grandma? I haven't heard _anyone_ but my first grade teacher say that!" I lay back down and listen to the music softly playing in the background. As Alexander opened his mouth with a witty comment I put a finger up. "Shut up I like this song."

"_Yellow_ by _Coldplay?_ Not only is this old as dirt—"

"Hey! The lyrics didn't even start and you knew the name of the song _and_ the band that plays it." I said closing my eyes, grinning to the ceiling.

"I know it, because it's the most overplayed song in the universe." Alexander huffed out.

I felt the mattress shift, and I sunk down as he got up. I started to hummed along to the lyrics and let my feet move to the beat of the drums in the air. My hand was lifted off my bed, followed by my whole body being led by Alexander's hand. I opened my eyes as he began to sway.

I quickly stepped away, "Nuh-uh. I am completely maxed out on Hallmark moments for a month thank you very much." I said laying back down on my bed.

"Hallmark moments?" Alexander asked lifting up an eyebrow at me.

"Hallmark moments: those cheesy, sappy moments that make people go '_aw'_ in the movies." I said in an overly nasally voice.

"Is that what you think of this whole night?"

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him with my head cocked to the side. "Well, yeah, kind of. I mean this seems like one of those little Nicholas Sparks movies where we end up falling in love and crap like that."

"Okay." Was all Alexander said before he stepped over Bear and left my room without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

That morning and the following day was like that night never happened. Like we never kissed. Like we never spent hours entangled _on my bed_ playing twenty plus questions. It was like I didn't exist to Alexander anymore. Never mind that, I _did_ exist, but he acted like I ran over his puppy!

"Was it because I said he was acting like some character straight out of Mom's romance novels?" I asked myself but quickly answered with a: "Nah! Guys don't get worked up over stupid shit like that."

Anyways, Mom came home the next day and gave me forty dollars and my driver's license. She told me to drive into town to get groceries. I stopped by Lora's to get directions to town and to see if she wanted to come with, but Alena answered the door and said she was sick. Then she said just to follow the dirt road to the highway and go south until I come across a town.

That's how I ended up here. Bent down picking up spilled canned beans and a box of dried pasta.

"Sorry about that." A deep voice said as a pale hand helped me put things back into the small red basket.

"T-that's alright. Thanks anyways." I muttered and stood up to see a six foot tall guy with flawless pale skin and dark feathery hair and matching large dark eyes. He had these wide full lips I wonder if they felt as good as they looked. _Wow! I sound like a ho-bag…. _

"It was really my fault. Here let me help you. I'm Griffon White." The tall, gorgeous boy extended a hand towards me. His voice had a slight country accent. It was _really_ cute.

"Marilyn Monroe, and _yes_ that _is_ my real name, before you ask." I grin at him as I shake his hand.

"Marilyn Monroe? Classic." He said with a smile.

"Yep, well, my mom has this weird obsession with her. My middle name's even Nora." My smile grew brighter.

"Huh?" Griffon's dark eyebrows knitted together.

"Nora was Marilyn Monroe's real name." I said, my smile deflating.

"Ah, I see now." Griffon laughed then ran a hand through his hair and flashed me a white smile framed in pink full and wide lips. "So you're new to town?"

"Yeah, I just moved in some house behind this _giant_ farm, a few miles north of this place about a month ago." We passed the isle that had muffin mix on it, so we had to back track.

"You live in one of those three houses behind Mr. White's farm?" Griffon asked taking down a package of blueberry muffin mix and handed it to me.

"Oh, thank you." I stopped to put a mini-muffin pan in my basket, followed by the muffin mix. "How'd you know which farm?"

"Well, seeing as it's the only farm in a five mile radius of town _and_ that's my farm." Griffon said with a smug look.

I laughed nervously. "Now, I feel like I have a stalker."

"Not a stalker, just a friend." Griffon said as he led me to the cashier.

"Seeing as I just moved here, that seems pretty awesome to have." I said as the middle-aged, balding cashier checked out my things.

Griffon grabbed my bag of groceries for me as I gave the man the thirty dollars.

"Thanks." I said closing the trunk of my mom's car.

"I don't mind carrying a pretty girl's groceries." Griffon flashed me a sly smile as he added, "It gives me an excuse to get their number."

So, we exchanged numbers. And we texted, but that was about it. We had plans to hang out Saturday morning and go get coffee, but he ended up having to help his grandpa at the market that day so I ended up hanging out with Lora. That was mainly my day. Make empty promises to hang out with Griffon, then end up chilling with Lora instead. I still haven't been over to her house and it's been two months now. Some weeks, Lora practically lives at my house. Alena comes over time to time. We rarely ever hang out together without Lora, but on occasion I would. Like right now.

We were lounging on my back porch listening to my record player play Tom Petty and the Heart Breakers. Alena and I shared the same interest in music and books. Lora never read, except for _Harry Potter_, and she was a major rap and pop junkie.

"Here comes the walking rain storm." I've learned now that _this_ is what Alena likes to call her brother.

I set down my worn out paperback copy of _Opal_ by Jennifer L. Armentrout. I quickly spot Alexander's large shadow. It stopped ten feet from my porch steps. The steps that are several feet away from me right now.

"Alena," He said, not even acknowledging me the slightest bit, "I need you back home."

"Yeah, one sec." Alena said, holding up a finger as she finished her paragraph. Once she was done she pointed towards Alexander and said, "Shoot."

"I. Need. You. At. Home!" He said, annunciating each word. He dared a glance in my direction and I quickly glanced back to my book.

"Get Lora, she should be home any minute now." Alena didn't even finish her sentence before going back to her book.

"I need your help, _now."_ Alexander sounded more annoyed than pissed. Maybe a teeny bit anxious.

"What for?" Alena asked with sigh as she marked her place in her book.

Alexander glanced over at me, a corner of his mouth twitched as I pushed my hair away from my face. Looking back at Alena he said, "Things. C'mon."

Alena shut her book and looked over to me. "Same thing tomorrow?"

Rolling on my back I said, "Sure, thing." After finishing a memorized sentence I propped my feet on the wooden siding of my house and added, "Have fun with the _things_ your brother can't do for himself."

To be honest I exaggerated the "s" in "things" a tad much.

"You know what _Mary—"_

I heard the porch steps groan under Alexander's weight followed by Alena quickly saying, "Alright, let's go get those things done with."

I stayed out on the porch finishing _Opal_ for the eighteenth-billionth time. To say it was my favorite book would be a rather large understatement. Anyways. It was probably around midnight when I got done reading, and the stars were magical here. They were brighter, more defined and clear here. It took my breath away, and the stupid pealing white wooden roof of the porch blocked the rest of my view.

So I climbed up it. Setting the book inside carefully, first, I climbed onto the wobbly and slightly rotting railing. If I stood on my tip-toes I could reach the edge of the roof and grab on. Then using the post to help my right leg up, I awkwardly rolled onto the roof. Laying on my back I smiled. All the stars were twinkling and shinning next to the navy blue night sky. It made something stir in my chest. Like longing, or hope? All I know is it's almost the same feeling I get when I see my favorite ice-cream in the freezer, yet better. More intense.

"Geez, everything here is just _more intense_ it seems." I said to myself and giggled as a shooting star flew across the sky. Making the idiotic wish of knowing more about my mysterious neighbors I rolled onto my side.

Their house was the same style as my house was, but something about it seemed… different. It sounded crazy to think when it had the same peeling white painted wooden sidings and black shutters, but it was. Then I saw it.

The flash of blue light quickly followed by a constant sand-colored glow coming out of the windows. I could see specks of dust or sand particles swirling around the light. Soon Lora and Alena came running out of the house with their hands over their mouths and nose. I tried to climb down as fast as I could but I ended up falling flat on but.

Lora yelped and…disappeared?

"What the fu—"

"Ohmigod! Marilyn! Are you okay? What were you doing up there? Holly shit! You could've broken something!" Lora was standing there yelling in my face as she helped me up.

Lena was running over. She stopped half way and shrugged. She disappeared too, but then where she once stood a green dot of light shone. It quickly speed over to us. I backed away until my back hit the post behind me.

"What the fu—" Fear clamped down on my throat when it spoke.

The light's brightness wavered as Alena's voice came…from it? "Alexander will explain _all _of this once he's back."

My chest started to tighten around my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of there, _now._

"Marilyn… Don't… Just don't run, okay?" Lora asked, her form wavering in and out of focus.

_That is _so_ not helping me calm down here!_ I wanted to scream in her face, but my throat clenched down on them, only letting out rigid breaths of air.

The green dot-_Alena!_ Alena! Not _some green alien dot! That _is_ Alena!_ I had to remind myself over and over again to such an extent that I couldn't recall any word that came out of her mouth…or whatever her voice comes out of.

"Marilyn, you need to calm down and get inside." Lora commanded me before _blinking_ out of the world and back over by my back door.

Alena, a.k.a the floating, glowing green dot, wavered in brightness as she said, "Would be safe for me to levitate her, or does that go against the rules?"

Lora pulled open the door to my sleepy house, a little too rough, and grunted. "Does it matter now? We need her inside and calmed down." Lora grunted as she chewed on her bottom lip and said, "Hurry it up. We can't let him see this! I'm going to go get Alexander."

The first coherent and audible sentence in this fucked up situation was… "When did you become the one to take charge?"

"When my best friend and idiot sister went and blew the cover Alexander and I planned for a year now!" She growled and disappeared.

The green dot shifted closer. I backed up even more, and being me, tripped over the bottom dropping step onto my butt. "Stay… S-Stay away from me."

Alena reappeared in place of the green dot and squinted her hazel eyes at me as she stated bluntly, "Marilyn, if we wanted to hurt you, we _so_ could've done it by now. So, why don't you get up off your butt and head inside before something scarier than my sister and I come to get you."

"Are you _threatening_ me?" I said, climbing to my feet. I don't know where this new sense of bravery came from, but it sure as hell wasn't a bravado.

I felt so brave now, that if Mom told me to go down in the basement-a.k.a the scariest room in the house-I would with my big-girl-panties held high and dry. I felt as if I could climb Mount Everest without an oxygen tank and live.

"What could you even _do_ if I _were,_ Marilyn?" Alena said before snapping her fingers.

Suddenly the world twisted and turned into a kaleidoscope of colors and photos until I landed-again _on my butt_-on my bed. "What the fu-"

"Levitation to the zenith. Now, stop dropping the damn f-bomb all the time." Alena growled as she tugged out a throw blanket from under me. Tossing the red and black thing over me she said, "Now stay put until Alexander gets here, okay?"

Swallowing thickly, my previous bravado gone, I nodded.

"Good, try to relax." Alena ordered before flickering out like a candle's flame. In her place stood the green dot. As it drifted towards my door it muttered, "Alexander is going to kill me."

Once green dot Alena left I rolled onto my side. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to push out the past few minutes of my life by counting to ten. I only got to three before I felt the bed shift under someone else's weight. I tried to ignore whoever it was, but that proved impossible when they laid the hand gingerly on my bare calf.

"Mary, wake up."

I quickly yanked my leg away and mumbled, "Get out."

"Mary, I need to explain some things to you." Alexander whispered gently to me, tugging the blanket back a bit.

"No." I complained like a child. I was tired, and scared. This guy in my room, on my bed, who I've been living next to for two months now-who I've _kissed_-is some weird thing that I know absolutely nothing about!

"Mary," Alexander eased in, probably for some explanation and I was up for one but when he touched my shoulder my freak-o-meter went _way_ over my limit.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled as I tugged the blanket around me into a cocoon around me.

It seems weird but it made me feel safer. I didn't care if Alexander turned out to be Jesus Christ, I wanted him away from me. He-_they_ lied to me. They're something unhuman. They've lied to me, and they could be dangerous. They may want to hurt me. I thought I could handle this, because of the books I read. Right now, though, I just want to curl up with my mom on a plan and go back to California.

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I need to explain some things right now." Alexander got up, and started pacing around my room. "Lora and Alena aren't really my sisters, we're not from _here_"

"No, really?" I asked, reverting back to sarcasm so I didn't break down.

"_And_ where I'm from is gone. I'm the only _known_ person of my species. I'm-"

I grunted and threw my pillow at his face. "Shut up! God, this is sounding like a damn _Doctor Who_ episode!"

"Doctor Who?" Alexander grunted and tossed the pillow back at me, "You seriously watch _that?"_

"Yeah, I watch _that_. And you're just copying _that_! Now tell me what's going on." I demanded sitting up. _I am _so_ not going to be freaked out by Mr. Cynical _now!

"_I'm_ copying _that_?" Alexander snorted, "You wouldn't even have that show if it wasn't for your Dad."

"What the hell does my _dad_ have to do with you and your siblings being daemons?" Daemon was the only word I could think of to call them…

"We're not _daemons_! And Lora and Alena are I _not_ my sisters."

"Fine, then _what _are you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard the door crack open and Lora's lyrical voice floated through the crack. "We're aliens."

I whipped my head around to face her, cowering behind the white door. "What?"

"We're aliens." Lora said a little louder, stepping into my room.

Alexander made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and said, "Lora!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I was going to ease into it. She's still in shock."

"Am not." I argued like a kid. That random spurge of bravery came back.

"Whatever." Alexander muttered as he walked over to the window seat. "Get Alena up here."

"She's in the house." Lora said before focusing her attention back on me. "Okay, Alena and I come from a planet about a light-year away from here. It's invisible-well sort of. If we want you to see then you will and vice versa. It's the same for our natural bodies. Alena's not that good with camouflage so our planet had no business with her. My parents had me become an apprentice of-only a few are a loud to know his name, but everyone just calls him the Doctor."

"Doctor Who," I mumbled, earning myself a glare from Alexander.

"Exactly!" Lora squealed in delight. "Oh you should've meet the _real_ Rose Tyler! She was so pretty and nice. It sucks that Torch-"

"Lora! She doesn't need to know _everything_." Alexander warned.

"Well she needs an explanation for everything! What do you want me to do, transport her to the Tardis? Because that'll go over _so well._" Lora shot back.

"Oh, shut up Lora! You can't just go and tell her that some stupid show she idolizes is real!" Alexander said, thrusting a hand in my direction. "She's merely human."

"Excuse me." I said, mousey.

"Oh please! She's only _half_ cut her some slack Alexander! God, why do you have to be such a prick? It's so strange! It's like Earth has an effect on your attitude!" Lora yelled back.

"Don't give me that bull shit Lora! We're just here to protect her from the threat and let her know her Dad's still out there." Alexander yelled.

"What happened to my dad?" I asked a little louder.

"Yeah, sure. You do realize she's going to travel with us, right? She's frickin' part _Time Lord_, it's unnatural for her not to!"

A tiny bit of joy rushed through me. Feeling a smile tug on my lips I asked, "I'm Time Lord?"

"See what you've done? Way to go Lora! You had to go and screw with the-"

"You guys shut it!" Alena demanded as she stepped into my room-with a tray and tea pot and cup on it?

"Is that tea?" I asked, getting a nod in response as Alena sat it down on my bedside table. "Who's it for?"

"You." Alena answered bluntly as she poured me a cup. "Alright, let me explain this _rationally._ Marilyn, your dad here on Earth, isn't really your dad. We're not sure if it's the same for your mom, but we're guessing so since the Doctor is being distant. So on to your dad part. He's, well, he's _the doctor_. As in the main character of that ridiculous biography show you watch on BBC America. We're here to watch over you and protect you because, god forbid, River fucking Song has to find out we let a single scratch on you."

"You mean Melody Pond?" I asked, remembering the useless events from previous Doctor Who episodes.

. "I'm not acting like I should be if I want to go see the Universe in the TARDIS am I?"  
Lora laughed as she sat next to me on my bed. "No, not really."  
"Like hell you're stepping into my TARDIS." Alexander muttered as he lightly kicked my window seat.  
"Hey! My movies are in there, butthead!"  
Alexander laughed sarcastically as he sat down on the previously abused window seat. "Real mature, Mary."  
"Marilyn! God, do you do this with River too?" I asked, not daring to look at him. He was sitting next to that record player from that night. "Wait, is River Song my mom?"  
"We believe so. When you disappeared she flipped ape-shit. Threatened to take The Doctor's TARDIS back to Manhattan to get you back." Alena said pouring herself and Lora their own cups of tea.  
"I think she was actually serious with that one." Lora said taking a sip of her tea. She immediately mad a weird face and spit it back into her cup. "That tea is terrible! What kind is it?"  
"Peppermint." I said taking another sip of my own steaming cup. "My favorite."  
"So weird." Alexander muttered shaking his head.  
"Says the boy clamming to own his own time traveling blue box." I muttered back.  
"Fine, you wanna see it then?" Alexander asked standing up.  
"Yes, actually I would. Can we go visit a Cyberman? They seem interesting." I said, "I've always wondered how they work and the biologics of their species."  
"She sounds…grown up." Lora whispered to Alexander as he stepped closer to her side of the bed.  
"What does that mean?" I ask out of curiosity and a tad bit of insecurity.  
"Nothing." Alexander said too fast for it to be the truth. "You wanna see my TARDIS or not?"  
"Can we go to the Winter Quay? I've always wanted to meet a weeping angel." I said following him out my bedroom door.  
Alexander quickly spun around, pinning me to the wall. His mouth was inches away from mine, causing my breath to catch in my throat and my heart to beat three times faster. This boy could send me into cardiac arrest! I thought to myself as I suddenly became super aware of our company.  
Our company of zero.  
There goes my breath again… until he had to go and say, "I'm your bodyguard Marilyn. Meaning I need a body to…" Alexander's eyes drifted down to my lips.  
"Guard?" I offer after swallowing very thickly for about the fourth time.  
"Huh?" Alexander asked, dazed. He quickly came into reality and added rashly, "Yeah, to guard. Yeah, so…no…no dangerous…things."  
"Uh okay." I muttered.  
"Sweetie! I'm home—oh! Hi there." Mom said as she walked up the stairs.  
Alexander quickly moved away and distanced himself as I stood there stunned and redder than a tomato. "Hi Mom." I squeaked out.  
"Who's your little friend?" Mom asked. She wasn't disappointed, worried, or anything a mother should be during this kind of situation. Nah, my mom was excited to find a boy in her house, pinning her daughter to a wall, and I'm pretty sure it looked like we both were about to pounce each other in the fun kind of way.  
"Sweetie?" Mom asked waving a hand in my face. "Yoo-hoo?"  
"Oh, uh. Mom, Alexander. Alexander, Mom." I left the last part as a slight question. Alexander gave me a barely noticeable shrug that-I'm pretty sure-Mom didn't pick up on.  
"Ms. Monroe." Alexander said respectably.  
"Actually, it's Ms. Meroe as of today." Mom said with a smile before heading off to her bedroom. Stopping at her door, without looking back, in a rather strange tone, said, "Be careful sweetie."  
"Well…that was weird." I muttered before shaking my head clear.  
"I think we may have just found River."


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me again how my mom is actually my mom, or isn't really my mom at all?" I asked, getting a little confused over my own sentence.  
Alexander looked back over his shoulder at me shaking his head. Grabbing my hand he pulled me up next to him and said, "We can't be sure. You don't look like your mom and I'm assuming you don't look like your dad either. Right?"  
"Well, yeah I guess so." I muttered tucking a strand of pale hair behind my ear.  
Alexander huffed out a breath of air and stopped half way between our houses. Turning so we were face to face he cupped my cheek. "Either you were adopted or they're the ones who took you. There is a small possibility that she is your actual mom."  
Call me weird, but my brain was too fried out to sort through any of the crap he was saying, and honestly I wanted to stop talking about how my life isn't really my life and turning my world upside down. "Can we talk about something else?"  
"Like where you want to go?" Alexander offered.  
"Yeah…where I want to…wait, what do you mean where I want to go?" I asked, slipping out of my daze.  
Alexander smiled down at me, causing butterflies to spring to life inside of me. "I'm taking you to see the stars."  
"Way to be cheesy." I muttered as I elbowed him playfully.  
"You want me to be cheesy, oh I can be cheesy." Alexander said, his smile growing wider with mischief.  
"What do you mean…?" As soon as the words left my lips, Alexander picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Laughing, a tad awkwardly, I said, "This isn't cheesy, Alexander, this…this would actually look like kidnapping to a bystander."  
"Well," Alexander said, moving his shoulder so that I hopped up, then back down. "I'm going to consider ourselves lucky that we live out here."  
Propping my elbows up on his back, I rested my chin in my hands to try and steady myself, but Alexander just kept making me fly up and down. Sighing in defeat I took the opportunity to get answers from his sorry ass. "So, what'd you mean by the whole 'only one of my species' ordeal?"  
"I thought you wanted to change the subject." Alexander said finally setting my down on his porch.  
"Why are you avoiding the question?" I shot back.  
Sighing, Alexander shoved open his front door. "Inside."  
"What?" Nervousness trickled down my spine as I considered the fact that he could've easily made all that shit about Doctor Who up. You saw Alena and Lora do whatever it is they did, stupid. "Answer my question."  
"I will, now…" Alexander made a giant gesture to the gaping door frame.  
Grunting I muttered, "Stuck up alien butt."  
Alexander just motioned to the open door again. Sighing I gave in.  
I don't know what I expected for it to look like. The inside of the TARDIS maybe? The inside of the Pond house? Rose Tyler's apartment, heck maybe even some weird alien lavatory, but not…this.  
White walls, wooden floor boards. No furniture. No electronics nothing to even hint that someone lives here. It looked like a plain boring replica of my house. Except for the yucky wood paneling in the kitchen.  
"Alright Mr. Cynical. Where's your TARDIS at?" I asked, feeling my hands out around me, in case it was invisible.  
Alexander laughed behind me, "What are you doing?"  
"The TARDIS can go invisible." I said, sheepishly.  
"Ha. Not mine. Lora broke it when she tried to get it in here."  
"Oh, so…where's your big blue box, space man?" I asked smiling as he tried to seem mad but his eyes gave him away.  
"It's more of a white box…" Alexander muttered, running a hand through his hair.  
"I don't care, I want to see a TARDIS, so show me a TARDIS space man!" I say jokingly as I bounce on the balls of my feet.  
"Alright calm down and fallow me." Alexander said, "And…just…no witty comments about it, okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Take me to your Time and Relative Demension in Space already." I said, a giant grin threatening to grow into a full blown smile.  
Alexander shook his head and muttered, "You really are a big ol' Whovian."  
Smiling brightly I said, "Yep."  
Alexander laughed and grabbed my hand. "Alright, let's go Time Girl."  
"Time Girl?" I asked, following him down a pair of concrete stairs.  
Alexander looked over at me and smiled. More butterflies.  
Damn you butterflies.  
"Here it is." Alexander motioned to the all cement, unfinished basement. All there was down there was a large white deep freeze and a red washer and dryer combo.  
"Where is it?" I asked, eyeing the rest of the bare basement.  
Alexander walked over to the deep freeze and motioned at it. "This is it."  
Snorting I looked back at him. "Uh-huh. A deep freeze is a TARDIS…you could've just told me you didn't want to take me up into your TARDIS."  
"No. This is really it. I swear to god Marilyn, it is!" Alexander said, lifting up the lid of the deep freeze. "Get in, you'll see I'm telling the truth,"  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Yes, because that's a good idea! Um, no I'd rather not freeze to death in your basement." I said, crossing my arms over my stomach.  
Alexander closed the distance between us and put his hands on my shoulder saying, "Mary, come on if I wanted to lock you in my basement freezer, I would. At least look inside."  
Sighing, I said hesitantly, "Okay…okay, just…stay by my side or something, so I know you won't push me inside."  
Alexander laughed deeply and said, "Okay I'll be over in the corner then."  
As soon as Alexander was sitting on the concrete steps to my left, where I can keep an eye on him, I peeked inside. "Holly shit…"  
At first it was dark. Almost pitch black, but then a blue circle with a green circle inside it and a red one inside the green lit up. Another just liked it lit up too, followed by another. Slowly one by one the colorful circles lit up the inside of the freezer. Then an odd, unsymmetrical circle/oval's outline lit up. The light switching between green, red, and blue. Then, three at a time, the little odd controls flashed at me before all them came on at once. Finally, the lights flashed on.  
The floor was black and shiny. Like a newly bought Ferrari or some other expensive car guys ogle over. Little circular windows spotted the floor where you could see at least five other round levels completed with a circular staircase going down its side. The walls where the same shiny black as the floor but it had a blue tint that reminded me of a raven's feather. Doing a double check, with the biggest smile on my face (bigger than the one I got when I bought my first ancient camera), I realized that I was looking in from the top of it.  
"How do you…?" I asked unwilling to take my eyes off of the thing in fear of it disappearing by the time I looked back. Leaning farther in, to the point that the side of the deep freeze dug into my stomach, I spotted an old wooden ladder that threw off the rest of the TARDIS' look. "Oh."  
Alexander stepped up behind me and put a hand on my back to make sure I didn't fall in head first. "You want to go inside?"  
"Yes!" I shouted in glee. My smile faltered as I took in the ladder, though. "Is…is the ladder safe though?"  
"Looks can be deceiving, Mary." Alexander said as he pulled me back up, by the back of my shirt, gently.  
Looking between him and the ladder I decided to take my chances. I mean, come on…when will I get a chance to be inside a TARDIS again? "Okay." I said, braver. "Let's go see the galaxy."  
"Ladies first." Alexander said, holding out his hand for me to grab.  
Swallowing hard I took his hand in a death grip. Alexander laughed and muttered something about wanting to keep his hand and me being a little girl. Giving him my death glare I stepped onto the shady ladder, surprised that it didn't wobble or creek under my weight. It was actually a short climb down, which I partly expected (The Snowmen episode) but it seemed like a few seconds and my feet smacked onto the shiny black floor. In less than a second Alexander was by my side.  
"Alright, what do you want to see?" Alexander asked.  
Thinking back to all the Science Channel specials I've watched I settled on something seemingly safe to see. "A white dwarf destroying a red giant."  
Alexander laughed while running a hand through his hair. "Alright, that's something new…lemme see if I can track one down. It may take a while so you might want to sit down."  
I spotted a chic black and tan bar stool I didn't notice before. Sitting down, I pulled my knees up to my chest, remembering an old Doctor Who episode, and asked, "So, has your TARDIS ever appeared in a human/Time Lord form before?"  
"Nah." Alexander said punching in something and pulling little doodads this way and that.  
"So you've never talked to it? That sucks." I asked, putting my legs down to cross them in front of me.  
"No, I've talked to her." Alexander said.  
"How?" I asked examining the lower levels through the small window.  
"Don't question my baby." Alexander said, tossing me a cocky smile over his shoulder.  
Die, butterflies! Die! "Ha. Ha. Ha. Now really, how?"  
"I built her from scratch." Alexander started but I interrupted him by asking how that was even relevant for an answer. "Shush. I'm telling you her past." He dragged a hand lovingly over the edge of the control area. I snorted and he cut me a glare. "I made her myself when I first heard of the Doctor. Wanting to be like him I concocted this beauty out of spare parts on my planet. Which was really just a giant TARDIS junk yard. That's why she's a deep freeze." More to his TARDIS than to me he said, "And she's one heck of a deep freeze."  
"Alright, Grease Lighting. How can your baby talk?" I asked sliding off of the stool and walking up beside him. Leaning my back against the side of the control panel I added, "And please, spare me the baby talk. You sound like my uncle when he talks about his BMW."  
"Do not compare my Type 103 Mark IV TARDIS." Alexander said warningly as he pointed at me. Swiping my nose with that same finger he said, "Its Sentiant."  
"What the hell is Senti-whatever?" I asked crossing my arms under my chest.  
Alexander punched in a few extra things and said, "The thing that makes her talk. It's rather complicated and I think it might bore you." He said blandly as he pulled a few things and twisted another. He tapped rather hard on some small colorful touch screen before grunting. "I give up! Do you mind locating a White Dwarf devouring a Red Giant for my Time Girl over here, TARDIS?"  
An electronic female voice-with a British accent-chimed in saying, "You want me to fly you there too?"  
"That would be great." Alexander replied.  
"So she's like Siri?" I asked Alexander.  
The TARDIS replied, a void of emotion, "I am not some silly contraption for one's amusement, I am an intellectual piece of machinery called a TARDIS. TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space!"  
"I beg to differ." I muttered.  
Alexander muttered something that sounded like a curse in a different language.  
"How so?" Alexander's TARDIS challenged. Still a void of emotions.  
"First, no offense here, I've always wanted to see one of you guys and be inside one and travel in one. You are an amazing piece of machinery, yes, but you are used for amusement. To visit far away galaxies and planets. Also you kind of are a silly contraption. A smart, silly contraption that I've wished to own for years now, but again you're a deep freeze…"  
"Point taken. I am like Siri, then. Except I have pretty lights and she does not." The TARDIS stated. "Turn around and admire."  
I did as I was told. "Is…Is that a 90's Simon Says?" I asked looking at the black circle alternating between red, blue, yellow, and green. I reached to push one but stopped midway. Scared of what it might do.  
"Push your favorite one." Her British voice booming. Then quieter, like she was whispering she said, "Mine's yellow." I pushed the blue one and she said, "Interesting. Alexander always pushes that one."  
Alexander stiffened beside me and said, "Have you found the stars yet?"  
"Yes. Unlike you I can locate a simple star location and have a conversation with Miss Time Girl." TARDIS said. I imagined her smiling.  
"I can do that too!" Alexander said as I said, "Actually it's Marilyn Monroe."  
"Yes, I know you're name. Marilyn Monroe. Birthday: June 26th. Favorite color: Blue or clear. You also like clear because it hides nothing. And you are currently nervous at the fact of how close you are to Alexander. Who, cannot talk to Miss Monroe and locate two simple stars." TARDIS said.  
"TARDIS." Alexander said warningly as he tried to pull down a wavy stick.  
"Don't touch my controls. I'm locking onto a position. Do you want to end up on Mars again?" TARDIS asked, still with her monotone British voice.  
Retreating back to my little chic bar stool I said, "Can we not got to Mars? I don't want to run into any creepy water demons if they do exist."  
"Alexander, stop." TARDIS demanded as Alexander reached to push some octagon button thing.  
Before Alexander can blow up on her I asked, "Hey, TARDIS, do you have a name you want to be called instead of TARDIS?"  
"I have been fancying this one name I picked up on Earth's database. I think it's…Hitler?" TARDIS.  
"No you don't!" Me and Alexander said at the same time.  
A monotone laugh filtered through and TARDIS stated, "I kid. I do fancy Arglabon."  
After an awkward pause of us waiting for her to say she was joking again I said, "Okay, Arglabon it is!"  
"Alexander, sixteen years we have been together, and not once did you think to ask this!" Arglabon, TARDIS boomed. "We are keeping this girl!"  
Alexander blushed and muttered, "Well, then. I guess we are!"  
Laughing, I tucked my legs under me as a sound hummed through Arglabon. At her command I held onto the bottom of my chair, a smile spreading across my face.  
"Are you ready?" Alexander asked, slowly making his way to me and grabbing onto the ladder. Next to me.  
Smiling I looked up at him and said, "Most definitely!"  
Suddenly we were slammed down to the ground, and Alexander smiled down at me. "We're here!"  
"Really?" I asked excitedly, jumping up from my seat.  
Alexander squeezed my hand before he started to climb the wooden ladder. I quickly hurried up after him, eager to see the galaxy. Something hit me as I grew closer to his feet.  
"How do we both see the stars?" I asked.  
"Like this." Alexander said, smiling as he pulled a hidden black flap down and climbed on to it.  
"Is it safe?" I asked.  
Once he nodded I climbed up. "Let's see a star get destroyed!" I said as I pulled open the frosty lid. We weren't looking at the stars…we were looking at a barren waste land. "Where are we?"  
Alexander slung a protective arm around my shoulders. Gravely he said, "The home of the Daleks."  
"Skaro."


End file.
